


Putting up with You

by Mischel



Series: My Special Star [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Oneshot, Season/Series 01, Training, arthur is being a prat to merlin, crossbow training, forest, hot sunny day, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: PART #18 - Merlin is new in his job as a manservant, but that's no excuse for Arthur to be such a prat all the time. Today, Merlin is having none of it and handles the situation a little differently.Arthur's not amused.





	Putting up with You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a short oneshot that I came up with thanks to rolling the story cubes :) Hopefully it's funny. Also, judging by Merlin's attitude, I'd say this is set at the beginning of the first season. Enjoy! :)

The sun is high in the sky and there are no clouds as far as Merlin can see. It's very sunny and also very hot. But at least the trees provide some kind of shade. The young warlock removes his hand from above his eyes as he looks down again.

 

The prince is standing in front of him, aiming at a target far in the distance. The trees around are supposed to be a distraction . . . or an obstacle perhaps, Merlin doesn't really care. His job is to wait until Arthur uses all the arrows for the crossbow, hits the target perfectly, and then bring them back.

 

“Ha! Another one!” Arthur smiles widely and looks at Merlin. Merlin just shrugs. Then Arthur's face changes and his annoyance is back. “What are you waiting for? Go fetch the arrows, you lazy idiot!”

 

Arthur is being a prat today. Again.

 

And after half an hour, Merlin's had enough. He sighs and nods with a murmur of “yes, sire,” and runs toward the target. He doesn't have to look around, all the arrows are stuck in the target anyway. He collects them and starts walking back, but Arthur's not satisfied.

 

“Can't you go faster? Seriously, Merlin, you're the worst servant I've ever had.”

 

Merlin frowns but doesn't speed up. “It's not my fault, it's just too hot today. Can't we stop already?”

 

“We'll stop when I say so,” is Arthur's answer.

 

Merlin sighs again and finally reaches the prince. He hands him all the arrows and returns to stand behind him.

 

Arthur puts one of the arrows into the crossbow, looks at the target and readies himself. The end of the crossbow is pressed against one of his shoulders as he aims. Merlin watches as the prince positions his hand on the tickler and after a moment exhales, gently moving his fingers.

 

The wind blows slower.

 

The leaves almost stop moving.

 

The arrow is just leaving the crossbow as Merlin watches it, his gold eyes slowing the movement.

 

The target is soon about to get pierced when Merlin moves his eyes to the side and everything returns to its natural pace.

 

“See?” Arthur grins at him. “I get it perfect every time because I train often. You should find someone to help you train in becoming a better servant, you're really-”

 

“Actually,” Merlin clears his throat loudly, interrupting Arthur. “I wouldn't be so happy if I were you.”

 

Arthur frowns. “What's that supposed to mean?”

 

Merlin raises his eyebrows and looks at the target. Arthur follows his gaze until his eyes find the arrow – stuck in the tree just above the target.

 

“Wha-”

 

“Nobody's perfect, Arthur,” Merlin chuckles. “You know, it's okay to make mistakes, everyone-”

 

“Shut up.” is the prince's reply. He stands there for a moment longer, looking like he's incapable of understanding how come he missed the target, when he turns to Merlin with another frown. “Fetch the arrow, we're leaving.”

 

“I thought you needed to train more-”

 

“And shut up.”

 

Arthur storms out toward the horses and Merlin sighs again as he heads towards the target. How is he going to turn Arthur from such a royal prat to the greatest King of Camelot, he's got no idea. If what the dragon says is even true.

 

But at least he didn't have to be the moving target today, and hopefully, that's the beginning.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you found any errors, please let me know. This fanfic is also posted on fanfiction.net - my author name is Mischel. Thanks for reading!


End file.
